fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasuke lost long twin sister
Sasuke lost long twin sister is a Fanfiction based on the Japanese series Naruto, written by Kana Kimora. This story is available in Quotev and Wattpad. Synopsis Akari is the daughter of Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha, the younger sister of Itachi Uchiha and the younger twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha. Unfortunately, the girl was born without the ability to use the Sharigan, thus gaining hatred from her own father and the other members of her clan. The only ones who showed her some love were her mother, her older brother and his best friend, Shisui Uchiha. Little Akari did her best to make her clan accept her, but failed miserably. She lost hope in doing so when, one day, Fugaku told her he only wish to see her six feet underground. Seeing that there was no way she could live happily within her clan, she fled from the village. Mikoto tried to stop her, but when she realized it was the only way for her baby girl to find salvation, she let her go. Six years later, the grown-up Uchiha girl returned from her journey with a new personality, a new abilities, a new mindstate, ready to show to all those who shunned her how strong she became. Chapters Chapter 1: -01- Fugaku and Itachi were anxiously waiting in a hospital when a doctor approached them. Much to their surprise, the doctor told them that Mikoto didn't bring to life one child, but two children. The Uchiha were brought to the room where Mikoto was resting with her babies, one boy and one girl. The family got reunited and they started searching for names for the twins. Fugaku choosed to call the boy Sasuke, just like the Third Hokage's father. Then, just as Itachi was about to give a name to the girl,, a doctor came in. Quite embarassed, the man soon told the family that the girl showed no sign of bearing a Kekkei Gekkai: She would never use the Sharigan. The news left the girl in disarray. To cool down the tension, Mikoto resumed the conversation and asked which name Itachi choosed for the girl. Itachi told he thought of the name Akari, which means Light. Mikoto smiled, noting that Akari Uchiha was a lovely name. But Fugaku quickly cut her off, exclaiming in anger and disappointment that that girl would never be a worthy Uchiha, before getting out of the room angrily. And little Akari started crying, feeling the hatred that awaits her out of that place. Chapter 2: -02- The scene takes place six years after the twins' birth. A little girl woke up from her deep sleep in a room that looked like an attic. That little girl was Akari Uchiha. After her morning routine, she went to the kitchen and did breakfast for everybody with all her heart. Just as she finished her job, she got tackled by a sudden voice behind her: It was her mother, Mikoto Uchiha. =